Give Your Heart a Break
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: AU. Sus labios sobre sus labios, sus latidos como uno solo. Ella no quería romper su corazón, sólo quería darle un descanso.


**Summary:** Sus labios sobre sus labios, sus latidos como uno solo. Ella no quería romper su corazón, sÓlo quería darle un descanso.

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes mencionados como Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La canción pertenece a Demi Lovato 3

 **NA:** Esto es incómodo, porque no estoy muy complacida de cómo quedó. Tenía una idea, y al principio sería algo divertido y relajante, y termino siendo… ¿angst? Espero no les disguste. PD: No le hice justicia a la canción xC

* * *

 **Give Your Heart A Break.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Yo nunca me voy a enamorar."_

Eso fue lo último que él dijo el primer día que ella lo conoció.

Fue en una salida grupal. Parte de sus amigos creyeron que emparejarlos a ambos para hacer citas dobles era buena idea.

A ella no le importaba. Salir con amigos, conocer a alguien nuevo, y quien sabe, conocer a la persona ideal parecía una idea muy agradable.

Él era apuesto. Mucho. Pero serio y hosco. Demasiado. Sakura sólo elevó sus hombros ante el frío saludo que él le había dado, eso no le quitó el ánimo de disfrutar esa salida. Durante ese día, Sakura se atrevió a pedirle su número, además de invitarlo a salir sólo ellos.

Él sólo la había mirado. Inexpresivo. Sakura creyó que él se negaría. Que le diría algo hiriente.

"Bien." Ella no disimuló su sorpresa. "Pero yo nunca me voy a enamorar."

Sakura estaba confundida. ¿Era acaso una amenaza? ¿Un aviso? Ella no le dio muchas vueltas. Sasuke, el chico que recién había invitado a salir, parecía ser un rompecabezas.

.

Ahora que ellos salían, Sakura podía recordar esas palabras, y decir con certeza, que realmente era miedo lo que había tras esa advertencia.

Estaban juntos. Un par de meses saliendo, una relación más íntima...

Pero, ¿Por qué estando tan cerca, Sakura lo sentía tan lejos?

¿Qué acaso no había ella ya pasado la prueba?

Debía de ser atractiva, ya sea física o de personalidad, para que él le aceptará, ¿no? Sakura sabía qué él la encontraba guapa, que si él estaba con ella era porque él quería, ya que de ser de otra manera, no habrían pasado de la primer cita.

Entonces, ¿Por qué era que sentía que había una brecha entre ellos?

¿Cuándo se daría cuenta Sasuke, que ella no era como el resto? Ya le había demostrado que a pesar de su personalidad poco sociable y difícil de manejar, a ella le gustaba así tal cual. Que a pesar de que él tenía ciertos arrebatos de ira o frialdad, Sakura era seria con esto. Con él. Ella no le abandonaría tan fácil.

 _Ella no era como las demás._

Ella quería darle un descanso a su corazón, no romperlo.

.

.

"Sé que estas asustado." Ante su incomodidad, ella sólo apretó más la mano que sostenía. "No está mal sentir que se pueden cometer errores, pero... sólo tenemos una vida que vivir, y no tenemos tiempo para esperar."

Sasuke se veía contrariado. Ella, Sakura había sido un dilema desde el primer día que la conoció; extravagante, como si fuera la primavera reencarnada... cuando él la conoció sintió algo en su pecho. Sabía lo que significaba. Peligro. Ella era peligro.

Yo nunca me voy a enamorar, le había dicho. Pero lo hizo más para sí mismo, prohibiéndose, y aun ante tal advertencia, aceptó salir con ella.

Cada día a su lado era tranquilo, era relajante y cálido. Con el paso de los días sentía que podía abandonar su restricción, pero cuando no estaba con ella, cuando discutían, Sasuke sentía con más pronunciación ese dolor en el pecho.

Estar con ella no sólo le hacía sentir en paz, sino que iba arrastrándolo cada vez más hacia un acantilado sin regreso.

 _Sasuke tenía miedo a ser roto._

"Sólo quiero darle un descanso a tu corazón." Diciendo eso, ella colocó su mano sobre su pecho, Sakura no sonreía, pero Sasuke podía ver amor y gentileza en sus ojos verdes. "Déjame darte un descanso."

.

Era un domingo cuando recibió una llamada. Estaban en el patio de la casa de Sakura, recostados en las sillas frente a la piscina. Ese habría sido un buen día. Él sólo se levantó de la silla y se alejó un poco para contestar. Sakura no había prestado mucha atención, sólo había cerrado los ojos y levantado su cara al sol. De un momento a otro, escuchó como él gritaba con la persona que hablaba al celular. Estaba exaltado, se veía fúrico. Pocas veces Sakura recordaba verlo así, y todas esas veces eran debido a su familia.

"¿Sasuke? Qué-" No le dio tiempo, salió de su vista y ni siquiera dijo una palabra. Confundida, sólo escuchó el golpe de la puerta. Él se había ido. Sakura le llamó a su celular, pero Sasuke no contestó.

Sakura no volvió a hablar con él por dos semanas.

.

.

Haber estado sin comunicarse con él durante tantos días había sido duro. Sakura habría querido ayudarle al corazón de Sasuke, pero al final, sólo había roto el de ella.

El mundo era de ellos, o lo habría sido si él hubiera querido. Ella se lo dijo cuando por fin lo miró de nuevo. Él lucía incomodo, y tal vez algo arrepentido, por su parte ella se sentía deprimida. "Puede ser nuestro, podemos tenerlo, si sólo tomas mi mano."

"Lo siento, ya no hay vuelta atrás."

 _Sí tan_ _sólo_ _entendiera..._

Ella sólo quería darle un descanso a su corazón, no romperlo.

Porque sentía que las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, Sasuke desviaba la mirada, ella simplemente usó su brazo para quitarse la humedad. Sabía lo que seguía; él se iría. Y quizá en esa ocasión, si sería para siempre.

Recordaba sentir sus labios sobre los de ella.

Cuando ambos se recostaban en el jardín, ella abrazándolo. Sus latidos resonando como uno solo. La calidez y tranquilidad. Recordar la suave brisa y brillante sol que los acompañaba en el patio de su casa.

Pero ahora...ahora él se desvanecía, se resbalaba de sus dedos. Cada vez que él corría, que huía de ella.

No podía permitirlo.

Levantó la mirada, lo llamó y detuvo su andar. Él seguía sin querer verla a la cara.

"Sé que te han lastimado antes, lo sé porque lo puedo ver en tu ojos." Ya le había dicho eso antes, cuando tuvieron su primer cita, lo recordaban muy bien. "Pero, yo solo quiero darle un descanso a tu corazón." Podía ver la desesperación, la aflicción que ella sentía.

Ella sabía la verdad a medias. Quien había roto su corazón era ella. Desde el primer día que la conoció, ese dolor que sintió, era por ella. Él no sabía porque podía sentirse así por algo que aún no sucedía, pero con cada día que ella le regalaba, con cada muestra de afecto que había entre ellos, su corazón se sentía más pesado. Era miedo a amarla tanto y luego perderla.

No sabía que sería de él si continuaba su relación con ella y si un día la perdía.

Su razón era cortar todo en ese momento, así no-

"El día que te conocí me dijiste que no te ibas a enamorar."

Así no llegaría a este punto.

Sentía que toda fuerza se desvanecía. Pensó unos momentos, donde por fin la miró a consciencia.

Esa peculiar chica que sus amigos le habían presentado había sido un enigma que gustosamente se arriesgó a descubrir, a pesar de las advertencias que se había impuesto. A pesar de todo, ahí estaban. Ella estaba dispuesta a sanar las mismas heridas que ella provocaba.

Tomando la mano que estaba estirada frente a él, Sasuke decidió que aceptaría el mundo que ella le ofrecía.

Podrían equivocarse, podría estar cometiendo un error, pero sólo tenían esa vida para vivir, y no había tiempo para esperar.

"Que nunca me iba a enamorar." Negó con la cabeza ante sus propias palabras de hace tiempo. A pesar de su advertencia, había caído muy hondo. Desde hace tiempo que se había enamorado de ella.  
.

.

* * *

NA: Subo esta historia porque no quedo como esperaba, y subirla como un esperado capítulo del día de mañana se sentía… algo fofo … no sé, xD


End file.
